One Piece: 9 dreams, 1 adventure
by Frankenstien93
Summary: Just some drabbles I came up with for everyone's favorite Crew. Plz r&r, I don't own any of the characters. Rated T to be safe. Brook's page is up and it's finally completed.
1. Captain

**Just a series of drabbles I came up with, I will do one for every member of the Straw Hat crew**

**The Captain**

The safety of this crew is my responsibility.

I am in charge of the major decisions on this ship, no matter what the results will be.

I may not be the smartest but I know what needs to be done.

My straw hat may be my favorite treasure,

but it's not my greatest.

My greatest is my crew and the friends that I've made on my journeys.

I have been blessed with the power to protect them all and I will only keep getting stronger.

I am Monkey D. "Straw Hat" Luffy

Bounty: 400,000,000 Beli

And I will be,

The King of The Pirates!


	2. First Mate

**First Mate**

I am the Ship's enforcer.

It is my job to make sure that my captain's orders are carried out,

whatever the consequences may be.

I don't get along with some of my nakama at times,

but I wouldn't pick anyone else to have my back.

I will put everything on the line to make sure my captain's dreams are fulfiled,

even if it means throwing mine away.

I will never lose again.

I am "The Pirate Hunter" Roronoa Zoro.

Bounty: 160,000,000 Beli

And I will defeat Dracule "Hawk-Eyes" Mihawk,

and become The Greatest Swordsmen in the World

For the both of us, Kuina!


	3. Navigator

**Navigator**

I am in charge of making sure the ship reaches its destination.

I owe my Captain my life.

The weather is mine to control, from the lightest breeze to the most dangerous thunder storm.

I lost my family once and became stuck in a world that cared only about who was the strongest and the richest.

I almost lost myself in this world, almost became its eternal slave, until he fell from the sky and forced me on this

crazy journey.

If I could do it all over, there would be some things I would change, but meeting my nakama, is something I

wouldn't change for the world.

I am "Cat Burglar" Nami.

Bounty: 16,000,000 Beli

And I will make the first world map!


	4. Sniper

**Sniper**

I am in charge of defending the ship.

Sometimes I used to wonder what I was doing with this crew full of monsters.

Now I know.

It's because they are my family.

I trained to become stronger for them and I'm glad I did.

I used to tell lies to make myself seem heroic,

but now I don't need to anymore.

My dream is halfway complete.

And when mine and all of my family's dreams are complete, I will go back to my see my love,

Kaya.

I won't run away anymore.

I am "The King Of The Snipers Sogeking" Usopp.

Bounty: 30,000,000 Beli.

And, I will become a brave warrior of the sea!


	5. Chef

**Chef **

It is my job to make sure everyone on the ship gets fed,

Well, before my captain eats it all, that is!

A ship's chef has the ability to give life to his Nakama,

Food is life.

Life should not be waisted.

I learned that when I nearly starved to death.

That Crap-Geezer gave up his entire pirating career.

Just so this Baby-Eggplant could live to fight another day.

I gave up on my dreams to try and protect his.

But then they came in.

The one with the straw-hat and that stupid Marimo.

They showed me that you should never give up on your dreams,

no matter how crazy they seem.

When we were separated,

I spent 2 years in hell training to become a chef worthy of the Pirate King,

perfecting my Style.

I am Sanji "The Black Leg".

Bounty: 77,000,000 Beli.

And I will find the All Blue!


	6. Doctor

**Doctor**

I am in charge of maintaining everyone's health.

It is not an easy job with the injuries this crew takes,

but this crew is beyond ordinary.

I am a reindeer.

I am a man.

I am both.

I lived a sheltered life, not trusting many humans because I feared how they would treat me.

Then I met my father and he took me in.

He taught me almost everything I know about medicine.

I saw my father die, before he could see his dream carried out.

He died trying to do what he believed in,

helping others.

He tried to teach me that if I really want to do something,

then I should put my heart into it and believe in myself,

no matter what others say.

That I should put my trust in the Pirate's Skull and Cross bones.

I never tried to accomplish my goal,

thinking I was doing enough by just begin a doctor's assistant.

But then he came climbing up the mountain, carrying two injured people and not even dressed properly for the cold.

He convinced me to come out to the sea with him.

When he wasn't trying to eat me that is!

I did and I don't regret it.

They have become my family,

teaching me what it truly means to be a man.

I will do anything it takes to protect my nakama,

Even if it means becoming a monster.

I am Tony Tony "Cotton Candy Lover" Chopper.

Bounty: 50 Beli. T_T

And I will create the miracle cure!


	7. Archaeologist

**Archaeologist**

I have no real purpose on this ship.

I came with them at first because I had no where else to go,

I stay with them because this is where I belong.

My Captain is responsible for my life,

because he won't let me throw mine away.

No matter how bad I've been,

no matter what I've done,

these people have accepted me.

They're proud to call me "nakama"

So I will become stronger for them.

I have met my Captain's father,

the "world's most dangerous criminal".

I now see where my captain gets his boundless determination.

How he can be so powerful and frightening,

but yet draws everyone to him.

I was promised that I would find my true friends on the seas when I was younger.

Looks like that promise did not go unfulfilled.

I am "Demon Child" Nico Robin.

Bounty: 80,000,000 Beli.

And I will discover the True History!


	8. Shipwright

**Shipwright**

I am in charge of this ship and making sure it says in **SUPER** condition.

I helped this crew save one of their own and on that mission I unknowingly became a Straw Hat.

The man I respected like a father and Baka-berg were accused of crimes cause by my

creations and my "father" taught me a lesson,

to love any ship I built like a son and be proud of it,

just as he was proud of the _Oro Jackson._

I tried to get him back but in the end I failed.

Cutty Flam died and Franky was born.

Years later, Straw Hat and Baka-berg taught me that I needed to forgive myself.

So I left my home and swore to one day return.

I have went from bounty hunter/dismantler to a full blown Pirate.

I rebuilt myself to be stronger and for two years I secluded myself in the lab of the World

Government's greatest mind to complete my transformation.

My adventures have yet to stop.

I am "Cyborg" Franky.

Bounty: 44,000,000 Beli.

And I will sail around the world in the ship I built!

**SUPER!**


	9. Musician

**Musician**

I am in charge of keeping everyone's spirits up with my music.

It is easy with my years of experience!

This crew helped me take back what was stolen from me

and accepted me despite how I look.

I am a relic from before "The Golden Age of Pirates."

Long ago I left my kingdom and became a swordsman for a group of musical pirates.

That was when we met Laboon and our lives changed for good.

When we entered the Grand Line we had to leave our little friend good bye,

but we promised we'd be back.

How wrong we were.

First my captain died,

and soon my entire crew.

I promised I would return to Laboon after I came to life and give him our message,

I would deliver The Rumbar Pirate's last song.

Soon enough my shadow was stolen and I thought I was doom to wander the seas forever until

A small crew found my floating prison.

They helped me retrieve what had been stolen and informed me of something.

That Laboon was still waiting for us.

It was heart breaking!

(But I don't have a heart! Yo-ho-ho-ho!)

With the help of my music, I became a world-wide sensation, loved by trillions.

I have devoted my life to Straw hat Luffy

and I will never regret it.

I may have died, but now I am truly living.

I am "Humming" Brook, The "Soul King."

Bounty: 33,000,000 Beli.

And, I will fulfill my promise!

**YO-HO-HO-HO!**


End file.
